closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Edde Entertainment
1st Logo (1989-1992) Logo: First we pan through a city against a vermillion background, then we zoom into the window of one of the buildings and we see the 2nd logo animation (see below). After a few seconds, sections of the logo rotate to form a sphere which proceeds to rotate as two white droplets land on the sphere forming red ripples. The sphere then disperses as it divides itself into a series of squares. FX/SFX: Same as 2nd logo, but the city part and sphere part... Cheesy Factor: ...which looks rather choppy, it looks like it's made with Video Toaster 2.0. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Zombie 2: The Dead Are Among Us ''(a.k.a. ''Zombi 2 ''in Italy and ''Zombie Flesh Eaters ''in the UK). Scare Factor: None to minimal 2nd Logo (1992-1998) Logo: We open with a shot panning out with two circular bands linked together, circling around one another. One band is a grey colored filmstrip while the other is light brown on the outside with an bronze-like texture on the inside. The bands continue rotating until they stop to reveal the name "EDDE ENTERTAINMENT" (with the 'EDDE' in a wider font than the 'ENTERTAINMENT'). The "EDDE" appears on the light brown/bronze textured band, while "ENTERTAINMENT" appears on the filmstrip. FX/SFX: Everything... Cheesy Factor: ...looks a bit hokey for a computer-animated logo. Music: Same as the 2nd Showcase Video (Australia) logo, but it's shorter. Availability: Seen on ''How Awful About Allen, Born to Win, and Shocked. Scare Factor: Low, due to the logo zooming. But other than that, you might laugh at the blatant music theft. ' T-Z Video (????-????) '''' Logo: TBA FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: TBA Music: TBA Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA ' Ace Video 1st Logo (1988-1992) Logo: On a black background, something whooshes in (rather silently) from the upper right corner on screen. The entire logo is somewhat slanted, with the "ACE VIDEO" portion written in old computer font and the "PRESENTS" part in small block letters. The logo shines upwards in a diagonal motion. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The logo shining diagonally from bottom to top near the end. Music: None. Availability: Seen on It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1992-1998) Nicknames: "The Other Palindrome Logo", "UAV Rip-off" Logo: Same as the previous logo, except taking place on a light gold background and with the animation reversing itself at the end. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Same as the previous logo, plus the reversed animation. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Reborn, Beyond Obsession, and Zombie 6: Monster Hunter. Scare Factor: None. '' High Desert Films (1993-1998) Logo: On a sand-colored background, we see a tall black rectangle with a blue outline. At the top is a photograph of a man on a horse next to an empty horse. Below it is the text "HIGH DESERT FILMS", with "HIGH DESERT" in chrome with a drop shadow. FX/SFX: None. Music: Just the wind blowing. Availability: Seen on Thieves of Fortune. Scare Factor: Low.